Heir to the Spirit King
by Lady Kagewaki
Summary: Captain Toshirou Hitsugaya prepared with his peers to receive the youngest daughter of the Spirit King and her husband for a routine visit to the Seireitei. What followed revealed both Toshi's sordid origins and his uncertain future. Plz R
1. Chapter 1

Toshirou Hitsuygaya , Captain of the 10th Division of the Gotei 13 stood in front of a few sections of his squad. Everyone stood straight at attention. The tiny captain ever so slightly shifted his weight form one foot to the other hiding his frustration at waiting. His arms were crossed in his black sleeves, and his white cloak hung, pressed, and flawless. The squads were lined up one after another in ascending order along one of the Seireitei's special gates. This particular one was awaiting very special guests from the realm of the Spirit King.

Each captain stood along with heir Vice Captain and a block of their squads' top 23 members. The squads were awaiting an important guest. The king's youngest daughter, Yukiko, had recently married and her new husband, Shigeo, was to inspect the squads. It was a tradition with lots of pomp and ceremony. The Shinigami had been waiting for half an hour, and there was no telling how much longer they would wait. When one of the royal family members traveled times were never specific for security reasons. Their guests would receive a block of time within which they would arrive. Thankfully the gate began to glow with activity. Everyone knelt in deference as the procession began to emerge. There were separate palanquins for their servants, luggage, and the royal family themselves, but they were all identical and no one knew in which the royal couple sat.

The procession moved down past the squads along the white stone roads of Seireitei. They stopped momentarily until select captains could mobilize in front and in back to guide them to their accommodations. Hitsugaya was not among them. After the incident with the King's Seal the organizers thought it best not to involve him too deeply in the royal visit. He agreed. The select captains then mobilized in front and three in back to guide the royal visitors to their accommodations.

Later in the day all the captains convened for dinner along with the commander and sat in a private banquet hall awaiting the king's daughter and her new husband. The royal couple arrived, but were preceded by elaborately dressed, masked, ceremonial guards and a priest to purify their path. The couple entered and almost everyone craned their necks to steal a glimpse of the couple as they entered. They were dressed simply, but in very luxurious fabrics. The prince was in red and gold, and his young bride wore pale blue and white. His robes had patterns of tigers, and hers shimmered in the light revealing geometric patterns of hexagons.

They were not overflowing with excessive layers, nor wearing elaborate crowns. The prince had a few carefully chosen, and appropriate, words about what he had observed so far. He finished with "Thank you all for your hospitality. Darling?" he gestured to his wife to signal her agreement.

Up until now she had kept her eyes cast downward, shielding her brilliant irises with her thick black lashes. She looked up at the room and said "Yes, thank you very much."

Everyone muttered their replies and lifted a glass to toast their guests. Hitsugaya, who was sitting in the back of the room, hesitated when he saw the color of the princess' eyes. She, like him, had large blue green eyes. The shape, the color, even the way her lashes stood out on the edge of her eyes was exactly the same. Toushirou snapped himself out of his surprise and lifted his cup. He was surprised the princess had the same colored eyes as he did since it was very rare in Soul Society. When someone transformed from a physical body to a spirit form their eyes reflected the uniqueness of their soul. In the living world there was a saying that eyes are a window to a person's soul. In Soul Society eyes translated to a rather literal reflection of a person's soul. Hitsugaya had never seen anyone with his eye color, but decided it was a major coincidence and shrugged it off.

As the dinner progressed Hitsugaya kept noticing other things about the princess. It was not only the color of her eyes but their shape, and her nose, and her laugh; they all resembled his. At the end of the evening approached a few of the captains made their excuses and left. The princess nodded to the gentlemen as they left and her eyes then found Hitsugaya across the room standing with two of his peers. The princess' eyes locked with Toshirou's and she froze. He understood her surprise and didn't think it too odd when she looked at him with such surprise. He nodded, slightly, to acknowledge her highness and tried to put his focus back on his own conversation.

The prince stood next to his wife and chatted with some of the captains. The prince half turned to ask the princess for her opinion. She broke her gaze at the young captain and answered her husband. Her eyes surreptitiously slipped back to the young officer and soon she thought it best to retire for the evening.

Princess Yukiko made it back to her room, calmly explained to her servants she would prepare herself for bed and when the last servant closed the door she lay on her futon and wept, quietly, in secret.

******************************  
There was brunch the next morning where the prince and princess could mingle more informally than the dinner the night before. The royal couple chatted with Captain Ukitake and Captain Kuchiki, then Captain Kyoraku approached with Hitsugaya.

"Ah!" said the prince as the man and boy approached. "I noticed, princess," he put a gentle hand on her back "that you took a particular interest in the boy captain yesterday. I can see why" he said with a smile. "His eyes bare an uncanny resemblance to yours." He eyed his wife for the slightest crack in her blank expression, but there was none.

Yukiko said "I was more surprised that one so young could become so accomplished" she answered. She looked to Hitsugaya and said "Your parents must be so proud, but concerned for your welfare. This is a dangerous job you have."

The prince became more curious about the white haired lad and asked "Where were you raised, boy?"

"_Captain_, dear " Yukiko emphasized. "He may be young, but he is a captain."

The prince cleared his thought and said "My apologies, Captain."

"No, offense taken" replied Toshirou. The depth of his voice surprised the princess and Byakuya noticed a fleeting look of sorrow flash across her face. Hitsugaya replied "The first district of Rukongai."

"Ah, a nice area. Interesting how a random group of souls becomes a family, eh dearest?" said the prince to his wife.

"Wonderful" she said. The prince noticed his wife was distracted and asked "Are you feeling alright, Yukiko?"

She immediately suppressed her emotions and smiled "Of course dearest. At your side I'm always well."

He looked at her a bit suspiciously and turned his attention back to the young captain. "What kind of family was it? Many children? Strict or loving parents? How did you come upon that family?"

Yukiko put a hand on her husband's shoulder "Darling, I know you're here to inspect the troops, but please, not everything in their lives is open for discussion."

Hitsugaya was embarrassed and not quite sure how to react. He pressed his lips together and looked down to hide his blushing. The group chuckled and Ukitake felt for the young captain and decided to deflect the awkward attention away. Ukitake put his arm around the young captain "Hitsugaya is one of our most respectable and upstanding officers. If you're looking for someone to question you might find a juicier story elsewhere. Kyoraku, wouldn't you agree?" The group laughed , familiar with his antics. Hitsugaya was clearly uncomfortable with everything but didn't object to anything. He was the least senior as well as the youngest.

Toshirou could not help but feel the prince did not like him. He was convinced it was over the King's seal. He saw, clearly, he had an ally in the Princess Yukiko but would try to make a good solid impression on the prince, as well.

* * *

"CAPTAAAAAAAIN!" Called Rangiku Matsumoto from the couch in the captain's office in the 10th squad administrative buildings. She pushed aside her fair hair and rubbed her large pale eyes after a long nap and was concerned her captain had left without her. It was the day after the breakfast with the royal couple and Hitsugaya's mind was distracted by the royal visitors.

"Matsumoto! The prince's inspectors will be auditing our files tomorrow. We have a lot of work to do. Straighten yourself out and prepare" ordered her captain as he walked towards his desk.

She did as she was told and said "This would be a lot more pleasant if the prince were not married" she primped her hair and pinched her cheeks. "I hear his wife is a lovely woman, though."

Hitsugaya said "Actually the prince is of a lower house of nobles, and lucked out. She is the king's daughter and the youngest of the royal family." He stated this not revealing his feelings one way or the other about the princess.

"I hear she looks like you. Her eyes anyway." Matsumoto looked at her captain for a reaction.

"Yes" he said, scribbling something in his notebook. "They're the same color."

"Extraordinary, Captain!" she said, clapping her hands together.

"Not all that extraordinary, Matsumoto" he said trying to play down the similarity.

"Perhaps if we were living souls it wouldn't be, but you know everyone's eyes in Soul Society are almost completely unique. Unless of course you are born here in Soul Society or up in the Kings Real—"

"Matusmoto! Please, don't suggest such ridiculous things!" snapped the captain.

She was surprised he was so sensitive about the topic, but respected his wishes and dropped the subject.

Later that evening the two officers finished up paperwork and the white haired boy captain left to head back to his quarters after the sun set. Hitsugaya felt he was being followed. He could feel the follower's reiatsu. A masked swordsman, Hitsugaya's pursuer, dropped down in front of him. The young captain did not feel threatened in the confines of the narrow pathways of the Seireitei. He knew his surroundings well. When the swordsman unsheathed his sword Hitsugaya felt something different from the normal pre-battle adrenaline. He was still sure he could win, but didn't know why this man, draped in white, was so confident.

The swordsman raised his sword and Hitsugaya felt a sucking wind then drew his own sword and shifted his weight to try and fight the sucking wind. He did his best to keep his stance with his sword at the ready, but his footing was slipping. His hair and cloak whipped in the manufactured currents of wind. When the wind died down the masked swordsmen began to approach calmly.

When Toshirou again looked down he was stunned to see his sword was not Hyouinmaru, but a simple ausuchi, a nameless zanpaktuou. He attempted to raise his reiatsu, but there was none to raise. Kidou was out of the question. Hitsugaya was cornered and almost defenseless. He drew on the most basic teachings, the first skills he had learned as a student on how to handle a katana.

He attempted to defend himself with his swordsmanship, but it was no use. The masked man beat him down with a few powerful reiatsu laden swipes. The boy-captain just barely dodged a swipe of his attacker's blade and collapsed with a large, but relatively shallow slash across his chest. It was not deep and he knew he could survive it if he could get to safety. He could lift himself to his knees, but hardly any further when he saw how much blood he was losing.

Hitsugaya saw a star sparkle and a flutter of pale blue fabric drop from the sky. Princess Yukiko dropped from the sky and landed right between the masked man and the boy captain. She raised her hands and demanded the masked swordsman reveal himself. His silence was a refusal and his undoing. Yukiko crossed her arms and spread them out again in a sharp quick movement. Clouds began to gather in the clear night sky.

The masked man halted and raised his sword. Hitsugaya felt the sucking wind and tried to get to his feet to bear the brunt of the attack against the princess, but he collapsed. The swordsman didn't have the time to complete his technique. A bolt of lightning came crashing down, striking their attacker. The bolt did not burn and instead it left a jagged column of ice in the ground where the attacker had been standing. The column then quietly began to dissipate into tiny snowflakes which were carried away on the evening breeze.

As the column disintegrated he saw no swordsman, but he felt the return of his reiatsu and Hyoinmaru once again took it's familiar shape. The last thing he saw before he passed out was her large blue-green eyes looking down at him. She whispered "Oh, my baby!" and stroked his face.

He was compelled to say "Mother?" and then passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Hitsugaya awoke in the stark whiteness of a recovery room and found he had an oxygen mask on his face and bandages wrapped around his torso. Captain Unohana was soon in the room accompanied by Matsumoto. The voluptuous red head said "Captain!" She rushed to the side of the bed shocked and worried about her little captain. He scowled at her and looked away. She knew he would be alright "Captain" she whined "There's someone special to see you. Are you alright to have visitors? I hope, because I don't think you can say no to this visitor!"

Yukiko entered followed by one of her maids. Hitsugaya felt surprise then shame about the last thing he said to her before he passed out. She was clearly relieved to see he was conscious, even if he did have bandages and a mask. He cleared his throat and grabbed at his mask to remove it. The cords and tubes got in his way and Unohana gently removed it.

"Thank you" he muttered.

Yukiko walked right up to his bedside and stopped short. Matsumoto backed off and stood next to Unohana against the wall. Yukiko's maid was less than two paces behind her. Hitsugaya asked "Are you alright, madam princess?"

"Fine" she said eager to speak to the boy away from prying eyes.

"You seemed familiar with how to handle this type of attack, my lady, did you know this enemy?" observed Hitsugaya.

'So this is how it's going to be…' she thought and her relieved smile faded away "I don't know who he was."

"He was dressed as though he came from the royal court. Were there any people who were against you coming here? Or perhaps against—" The tiny captain began to cough, cutting off his questions. He gasped for air and Unohana quickly slipped the mask back on his face until his breathing had calmed.

Matsumoto, more concerned than anything said "Captain, I think it's best to leave the investigation to others who are well."

He furrowed his brow and slumped back in his bed. He nodded his agreement and crossed his arms, wincing from the pan of his wounds.

Yukiko asked "May I speak with you alone , captain?"

Matsumoto said "Oh, taciho, I think maybe you need to rest.""

He waved his vice captain off and Unohana gently took Matsumoto by the arm and walked her out the door. The maid moved closer to the door and acted, it seemed, like a casual look out.

The princess sat on the bed and put her hand on Hitsugaya's arm. He flinched and rightly so. Anyone not of royal birth could be put to death should they deem themselves worthy without permission to touch the king or any of his family. "Worry not, Captain." She leaned in closer, her blue-green eyes searching his. "Do you remember what you said just before you blacked out?" He looked away, remembering but not wanting to say so. "It's okay" she cooed. She whispered more quietly "I think it is related to why you were attacked."

She had his full attention now. At a more normal conversational volume she said "May I tell you a story?" He nodded warily as she pushed his white hair out of his eyes. She began "Years ago there was a scandal hushed up in the king's court. A princess fell in love with one of the Zero squad guards. The guard was banished for returning her affections. The situation was twisted by power hungry lords to make it appear as though it was an offense perpetrated by the guard to the king as opposed to the princess's wish. The guard had not yet asked permission to court the young woman, and was arrested before he could submit the preliminary request with the king's secretarial chamber. It was actually written, sealed, and sitting in the guard's chamber the day he was arrested."

Hitsugaya was only half interested, and even a bit insulted that this woman was treating him like a child and telling him a bedtime story. He was polite, and attentive regardless of what he perceived as an irrelevant story.

The princess did not let on that she sensed Toshirou's disinterest. "There was no trial, there was no forum for the princess or the guard to speak their case. He was simply arrested and exiled. After the guard was sent away it came to light that a child was conceived. Had the guard been at a closer distance he would have been executed, but thankfully he was far far away. The princess was sent to a remote location, private and rural, to have the child." Yukiko put her hand on Hitsugaya's arm. "The child was a baby boy. No one knew at the time the king would later be left without a male heir."

The princess pulled her arm back and continued "She was overjoyed. A baby boy!" Life faded from her eyes and she seemed to emotionally retract inside somewhere no one could join her. She looked down at the folds in the blanket and said "She held him, but the doctor took him away from her. He was not a royal surgeon and had no right to do so. The baby…they took him." Her smile had faded, but her face did not harden. She came back to reality and looked at the young captain "They told her 'He has died, milady. He has moved on to the other world.' When the princess recovered she wanted to visit his grave and leave a token or a charm to guide the baby's soul to a good life in the next world. When she inquired where he was she was told he had no grave marker. They wanted to cover up the incident and a tomb would be too obvious. She could not visit him. It would be her penance for foolishly acting against the king."

Toushirou's stomach twisted into knots when he realized why she was telling him this story. He knew in his heart of hearts he was that child but the logical side of his mind persisted in making him question it. He was an orphan, like all other children in Rukongai. Families came together by chance in all the districts, not just the lower ones. His parents found him as a baby and raised him as their own. His grandmother had cared for him after his parents were murdered during a trip to a far off district. 'But where was I found? How was I so lucky as to end up in the finest district outside the Seireitei?'

Yukiko said "The princess hoped against all hope that he didn't have a grave because he had not passed on. That someone took pity on the child, and that he was picked up by a good family. But now perhaps he…" her eyebrows lifted, hoping he understood what she was saying. She did not want to ramble, but she wanted him to know this story. "Perhaps…He has been found and the royal family is still trying to cover up the scandal."

He shifted forward and looked into her eyes. He whispered "Just because…his eyes are like the princess" said the captain.

She whispered back "Not only this, but this boy's spirit power embodies a combination of both the royal elemental force and the earthen warrior power; A tremendous combination which hasn't been seen on the throne for millions of years. Once mature he will be peerless, however, only with the right training. He cannot learn his full potential from mere mortal souls, when he is the descendent of gods."

Hitsugaya couldn't help it and accidentally let slip a "Pfft." 'This is all rather fantastic, and unbelievable.'

She became more serious and emphasized "There are factions who have secretly searched for the child." She said more seriously "A body was never found! You see, the king has only had daughters. 24 girls. This child, though illegitimate, is the only viable heir to the throne. "

Hitsugaya couldn't believe his ears. 'This woman is nuts…' "There must be a cousin, some other man who is groomed to take the place of—"

"The only men have married in, and are no more prepared to be an absolute ruler than a pig farmer! They're selfish, greedy, conniving! None of them leaders, and no one has any martial experience. Their lack of knowledge outside the royal courts is staggering. They're weak, and unskilled in the use of what little spirit power they have. I have no doubt their children will be the same."

"Not all the kings children have special power" said Hitsugaya.

She responded, hoping to drive her point home "This is true. Earth, water, air, and fire are the purest of the king's powers. Elemental powers are truly royal. While any Shinigami can wield the power, they cannot wield the element itself. It is only their zanpakutou. I am lucky enough to hold the power of water and ice. I command the winter elements. I have three sisters who each have one of the elemental powers."

The princess explained "The zero squad is littered with regular Shingami zanpakutou, but the special guards have what we call Earthen powers, usually taking the form of what those in the living world would see as mythical beasts. Dragons, phoenix, unicorns, and some chimera. This child has an overlap which is nearly unprecedented. We have only seen something similar in the Sougyouku, which was rumored to be my uncle's zanpakutou until his natural death."

Hitsugaya's heart was turning away from her and she could sense it. "The princes who married the king's daughters do not want this child to appear and take what they feel they are entitled to." She could see the captain's wavering belief was weakening and she worried for his life. "If you don't believe me, allow Captain Unohana to test us. If I'm wrong you have nothing to be concerned about." She swallowed some tears "and we will turn our separate ways."

The maid at the door let out a short sharp nose. "Psst!"

Yukiko immediately stood and went to exit. She stopped before she made it to the door and said "Please consider the test if for no other reason than to put all of this to rest."

Hitsugaya had a lot to think about. 'The test will no doubt be negative, but what if it isn't? I'll have more duty and obligation than have ever thought possible.'

Over the next two days other visitors and well wishers came to see him and he breathed none of his conversation with the princess with them. Toshirou was doing well and managed to slip in some investigative questions to his visitors. After they left Hitsugaya asked a nurse for Unohana.

Unohana was always impressed by Hitsugaya, but there was a new and even more serious air about him. He said "Captain Unohana, I know I can trust you, however I need to impress upon you the importance of the confidentiality in this request. I need your absolute confidence, your complete and utter secrecy until I know what to do with the information that is gained. Lack of discretion in this circumstance is a matter of life, death, and the fate of all souls. I need a specific test."

*********************************  
Late in the evening Unohana took off her white captain cloak and put her reiatsu hiding skills to use and then visited the princess secretly. She shunpoed to the Kuchiki estate where the royal retinue was staying. The captain flashed to the roof over where the princess sat, waiting, wondering. Unohana dropped to the landing outside the doors to the royal rooms. Unohana crouched down in the darkness and let only a tad of her reiatsu slip through to signal she was there.

The princess' maid opened the door just a crack and acknowledged her. The captain then watched as the princess pulled a few hairs from her head and handed them to her maid who then passed them onto the captain. As soon as they were secured in a sample box and tucked in her kimono, Unohana was off.

The captain waited for the deep dark cover of night to emerge again. Unohana waited for the last of her squad members to file out of one of the periphery medical labs. She locked the door behind her and put up a barrier to ward off anyone who may want to enter. She pulled out her unmarked samples and began to work. She set up her tests , a series of several which would confirm if the two vials were from two people who were related or not. By the third test she was certain she knew the answer, but completed all the tests as protocol required. She kept notes but labeled nothing because no one could know what she was doing. She had to keep the information to herself.

The next morning the prince inspected the last of the squads, 10 and 11. All others passed with flying colors and many were eager for Hitsugaya to prove himself after the incident with the Kings seal.

That morning Unohana entered HItsugaya's office and Matsumoto was sent to prepare the squad for their exercises. Unohana stood in the doorway of Hitsugaya's office waiting for acknowledgement. Toshirou looked up and said "Captain, welcome! Please come in." He was still sitting up straight at his desk with a pen in hand.

Unohana stepped into the doors and then slid them closed behind her. She said "The two samples are undeniably related."

Hitsugaya was stunned. His posture went loose, and he hit the back of his chair. Unohana bowed deeply knowing how she was in the presence of royalty, the kings only male blood relation and heir. Hitsugaya swallowed feeling his mouth run dry. He said "Thank you, captain. Please don't bow. No one must know. Please discreetly tell the princess. I'm sure she is eager to know."

She began "Yes, of course, your-"

"Unohana! Please" he interrupted.

"Of course, captain." Unohana stood up and backed out of the room. The healer was shaken, reeling with the vast implications and the intrigue and danger associated with this knowledge. However the boy and his mother handled it she hoped they would have a care for his safety.

Unohana came to the Kuchiki estate, where the royal couple was staying. The princess had complained of poor health earlier in the week and Unohana was following up on her initial advice. She was almost turned away as the royal physician was attending her majesty. The princess was in ear shot and asked to see the lady captain, if for no other reason than for an informal chat. The princess knew the captain had news for her one way or the other. They sat in a quiet empty room and were immediately brought a chilled exotic tea. "It's plum tea. Much too bitter to drink hot, but once it's chilled, it's delicious, and perfect for a warm day" said the princess. She took a sip of her tea and said "Oh, it's not cool enough by far!" Yukiko touched her glass and chilled it with a single finger, then nodded in approval after she took another test sip.

She motioned towards Unohana's cup and the captain nodded, extending the cup of tea. The princess tapped hot cup cooling it further, instantly. The captain took a sip. The princess said "I hear Captain Hitsugaya has an ice and snow zanpaktuou."

"Yes, this is true. Hyouinmaru is a large ice dragon in most forms. It is quite an extraordinary sight" explained Unohana.

The princess hesitated then asked "Does this ability run in his family?"

Unohana smiled and whispered "Apparently, yes."

The princess correctly took that as her answer. She swallowed her feelings of joy and did her best to conceal her happy feelings for fear her enemies may be watching.

"His mother must be very proud" said Unohana.

"Yes, yes of course" agreed the princess.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Armed with a captain's knowledge, Hitsugaya left his administrative buildings to lead his squad. He led them in synchronized forms. He stood in front of row upon row of his soldiers leading them with confidence and pride as they did each movement with care, strength, and precision. After the group demonstration, the specialists within the squad came forward and demonstrated their particular skills in archery, sword play, and kidou. The young captain watched, critically, as his men and women displayed their abilities.

The crowd applauded and cheered when they were done. Captain Hitsugaya once again joined his men and stood at attention as the prince walked across row after row inspecting the individuals. The soldiers were all immaculate, fit, and stood with a look of confidence which the prince found very appealing. They did their captain proud.

After each squad had completed their exhibition and inspection they all joined together in an outdoor festival. A wide square of white stone was full of food and drink for all and a stage was set up for a play to be performed alter in the evening.

The square was full of the Shinigami and their officers congratulating each other on a job well done. The 11th squad was noted for their exceptional performance and rewarded with an awkward, and some thought reluctant, acknowledgement. The prince made a point to find Hitsugaya after the demonstrations. He came across to the young captain and brought his lovely wife along. "Captain Hitsugaya! Good show, wonderful wonderful work. I will be sure to relay your achievements to his highness."

"Thank you, sire. I much appreciate your acknowledgement. My men work hard for the honor of his highness." This was good news since Hitsugaya was not sure if he had overcome the mark on his reputation which surrounded him after Kusaka and the King's seal. Hitsugaya looked at the princess as the prince spoke to Byakuya who had approached. Toushirou nodded to the lady, who smiled behind her fan, but the young captain could see her joy in her eyes. He felt comfort in her happiness and wondered if it was because she was his mother. He had caretakers, but never had blood relations. He knew he had to keep it secret, but felt a smile creeping up on his own face, which he quickly extinguished.

Then, quite suddenly the peaceful enjoyment of the afternoon was cut short by a sudden strike. An explosion at the far end of the courtyard from where Hitsugaya stood speaking with the prince and princess rocked the ground under their feet. He turned at the sound of the explosion, but experience and instinct told him to ignore it.

Captain Hitsugaya quickly turned to the opposite direction and saw a white clad man leaping down on top of them. He immediately drew his sword and let loose Hyouinmaru, which nearly swallowed the attacker, but more white hooded intruders appeared and surrounded the royal couple, Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Kuchiki. The Shinigami were at the ready while the prince and princess crouched on the ground. The guard opposite Kuchiki swiftly darted around and fired off a kidou attack at Hitsugaya, while the young captain was engaged in sword play with his own attacker. Kuchiki noted the royals were safe and his Vice Captain, Renji, swooped in and escorted them to relative safety.

Kuchiki released Senbonzakura and eliminated all of Hitsugaya's attackers. Kuchiki noted the dishonorable moves, and the lack of proper etiquette, then correctly labeled them royal assassins. These men and women were the most skilled killers known to all souls. They made the second squads Special Ops look like kittens. Kuchiki was not sure he could really take them on without using his most extreme attacks. The thought of making a beautiful presentation of his zanpaktuou was not a concern in this conflict. He was mainly focused on the killing power of Senbonzakura.

Byakuya watched as the assassins dropped in from all directions, cutting off Hitsugaya from every direction.

Princess Yukiko struggled against her husband to see what was happening. Shinigami came to shield the royal couple from the fight. The prince held the princess to the ground even though she was powerful enough to help fend off this attack. She broke free from his grip and stood. She reached her hands upwards towards the sky to call on the power of water again, but her husband saw what was happening. He reached out and gripped one of her wrists. She broke free from his grip and wriggled through the wall of captains that had formed around them.

The princess reached her hands upwards towards the sky and called on the power of water again, but her son used ice first. A simultaneous blast of cold wind knocked Hitsugaya's pursuers down and out. The princess rushed to him and gripped him to her as any mother who was worried for their child. He wriggled, embarrassed in front of his peers and not used to feeling such affection. That moment made it clear to many that the princess and the captain's eyes were not coincidence.

The assassins kept coming and employed their reiatsu-sucking, rendering most of the defenders powerless. Kuchiki raised his hand in order to call on his most powerful attack only to find he had no power to draw on. The captains did their best to direct their shinigami, to save their ally, but it was no use. Even the princess was weakened. Hitsugaya gripped his empty sword and stepped in front of his mother. She saw the end coming and her worst fears coming true. Then a jagged shard of light began to tear at open air in the center of the courtyard.

Everyone stopped to look . Half the assassins were ordered with hand motions to prepare to fight whatever was coming to them. Yukiko heard the roar of a dragon and ceased her tears. Most who heard the sound were stunned by the sound and unable to move. The shred of light suddenly expanded and a long green dragon came pouring out into the air. The dragon had a large furry main, a long rugged snout with jagged teeth. It's serpentine tongue was forked and flicked as it tasted the air. The body was long and lean, with short legs, and broad webbed wings.

Riding the back of the long scaly green dragon sat a man with coal black eyes and a long shock of slivery white hair. He rode the dragon down to the ground, its short legs and claws digging into the stone and coiled around Yukiko and Hitsugaya. It created a solid barrier around them and the rider jumped out of his saddle and onto the ground. He was a tall lean man with well defined features, sharp jaw and familiar stern gaze. Yukiko was speechless. She reached out her hand unsure he was really there. "Tatsu.."

He took several confident steps towards her, wrapped his arm around her waist, and kissed her, deeply, the way a lover does after a long absence. Yukiko broke away and took Toshirou's hand. "Toshi, this is your father, Tatsunoske."

Tatsunosuke looked at his son, but took Yukiko's hand. "Our son?" It was a great shock to him, as his presence was to her. She knew they were all in danger, and felt that she may never have her family together again. Everything was so unsure and frightening, but never more joyous.

Hitsugaya gazed up at the man she called his father. This man who came out of nowhere to save them. His hero.

"Yes" she said "There is much to explain. I—"

"No" Tatsu said and a crooked grin graced his lips. "Your eyes on his face say it all." He became more serious and said "If I had known I would have fought to stay with you. As it was, I thought it best for me to leave you in peace and accept my sentence. I didn't want to mar your name."

She shook her head "You would have been killed! You have survived in exile and we're here together again."

The dragon which isolated the family roared and closed it's coil tighter around them. There were explosions around the wall of scales and Hitsugaya said "There's no time! Who are these attackers?"

It was sad but true. There was no time for a mushy reunion. They had to act fast. Yukiko explained "Kazuo's men, my eldest sister's husband. I'm almost sure of it. My husband, Shigeo, must be involved. I feel he's been suspicious of me since we arrived. "

Tatsu asked "Has he brought men with him? Investigators?"

"I'm not sure. He did have a few servants I did not recognize. They may have been extra men."

"That bastard" mumbled Tatsu with narrowed eyes. Kazuo was the man married to the eldest daughter of the king and the next in line to rule. Hitsugaya was now the only thing, besides the spirit king, which stood in his way to absolute power.

Hitsugaya could hear Matsumoto call out for her captain "Captain! Captaaaaain!"

Hitsugaya instinctively reacted taking a step towards the voice. 'All of this trouble is over me. Again I disgrace the king!' he thought.

His father held him back, noticing Toushirou's captain's cloak for the first time. The father's broad shoulders and chest swelled with pride. "No."

Hitsugaya looked up at his father "They're my responsibility! This is my fault!" he yelled. His voice squeaked with frustration.

"Yes, but as a captain you should know you have better chances with a plan" said his father.

Hitsugaya felt that he was put in his place and reluctantly listened to the battle cries outside their bubble. "Yes…you're right." He felt the hand on his shoulder relax and felt a certain comfort from it.

On the outside of the dragon Prince Shigeo screamed nonsensical orders at his guards and the captains coordinated attacks with their squads. The Captain-Commander Yamamoto wanted to take out the dragon man, as he was labeled, because he was a criminal from exile. But the assassins were attacking Hitsugaya and the officers defending him. Yamamoto took the aggressive approach and ordered attacks on both. The captains were uncomfortable with this, but followed orders.

The dragon's answer was resistance to their attacks, and had no problems since they had been weakened by the original assassins. Then it began to snow. The sky began to fill with black roiling clouds. Bolts of ice lighting began to crash down from the sky and the dragon again roared, sending out it's paralyzing sound. The ice then crushed the paralyzed assassins. The captains were immune to the attacks.

Prince Shigeo cowered, knowing his involvement in the plan to split up the powerful family had failed. When he thought his defeat could get no worse he heard the screech of another dragon. A funnel of ice shot up from the center of the green dragons coil. The green dragon hissed with glowing red eyes and its jaw hung open, revealing it's jagged saber like teeth. It almost grinned at the prince as to say 'you're gonna get it now…'

From the snow storm came fierce winds and bitter cold. On the currents of wind came Hyouinmaru, the combination of the animal and element. Instead of Hyoinmaru's normal route into the world, by the tip of a boy's sword, it was free. The diminutive captain rode the back of his dragon into the sky and Hyouinmaru spread a spectacular set of wings. The wings spread twice the span anyone had seen before.

The captains ordered their squads to pull out and retreat at the sight of such power. Soutaicho wasn't necessarily confident he could combat this creature with his flame. Toushirou searched the ground high in the sky, and with eagle vision spotted the squirming Prince Shigeo. He was about to strike, with vengeance for action taken against him personally, but also for his mother, and now his father whose only true crime was falling in love at the wrong time.

Hyouinmaru dove out of the sky and curled around Yukiko's husband. The ice dragon squeezed the man and raised him high off the ground. Hitsugaya stood on Hyoinmaru's back and was lowered down to speak with his pray. The prince was hissing as he wriggled and trying to get his hands together to perform some kidou. He looked up at the boy and spat "You bastard! You illegitimate little twit!"

Hyouinmaru squeezed, just a little more and silenced the prince. The captains reconvened around Hitsugaya and Yamamoto demanded to know what was happening. The princess appeared and Tatusnoske ran over to join them. "Commander" she said "I ask you hold your questions until we secure the prisoner."

Even the Captain-Commander could not refuse her and bowed with submission. She easily leapt upward to where her son was standing and froze the prince in a block of ice. Hyoinmaru loosened its grip and the block, with the prince's hands and head poking out, slid neatly to the ground.

The princess told the Captain-Commander "It seems my husband has been involved in some shady dealings. I will send my most trusted servant home to the court of pure souls to gather trustworthy investigators. I'm so sorry to have brought this upon you and your dedicated soldiers."

"I genuinely beg your pardon, my lady, but he is the prince and I cannot allow him to be treated this way" replied Yamamoto.

The princess drew in her strength and became very hard. "You will do what I say, Commander. I am your royal highness, the king's daughter. You will NOT question my word." No one questioned her and the commander backed down. She was a blood relative of the king, while the prince merely married into the family. The prince was pushed, in his melting block, all the way to a cell in the 10th squad compound to be held and monitored until trusted royal investigators could arrive.

* * *

Two days later the princess prepared to return to the Court of Pure Souls. She supervised her servants, distracted by thoughts of her exiled lover and estranged son. Tatsunosuke was not allowed to wander free. He had been taken into custody soon after his appearance and was currently sitting in a cell in the 6th squad cell block. The princess was not allowed to visit him, nor was Captain Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya was busy settling his squad back into a regular routine, writing up reports, preparing for a deposition, and also distracted by thoughts of his new family. He was aching to see his mother and get to know his father. He wasn't sure what he would ask, but he knew he wanted to speak with them.

Hitsugaya signed the last of his reports and dropped it in his outbox. He sat back and fiddled with his pen thinking deeply 'What do I do now?' He felt an unmistakable presence in his doorway and looked up, surprised to see the Captain-Commader, waiting in the doorway. Hitsugaya immediately went to stand in order to bow in respect, but the Yamamoto did something shocking. He bowed to Hitsugaya.

"Commander! Please, don't!"

The Captain-Commander stood and leaned on his cane and smiled "Not used to your station?"

Hitsugaya didn't know how to answer. The Captain-Commander said "Unohana explained to me what she found. She was very reluctant, but when it came to deciding if your actions were illegal or not, it was her duty to protect you."

"What of my father?"

"Am I to assume the exile is your father?"

"Yes. His name is Tatsunosuke."

"Ah, my mistake" said Yamamoto.

After the reaction of his commander, HItsugaya thought 'I could get used to this…'

"Tatsunosuke is still considered a criminal. I cannot release him unless the official crown decrees otherwise" explained Yamamoto.

"I understand." While Hitsugaya was known as Yukiko's son, he realized he was not official nor recognized yet as the King's heir.

"I've come to tell you, captain, that the investigators have arrived, and are speaking with the princess. She will be leaving either later today or tomorrow morning."

"Do they need to speak with me?"

"Not as of yet, but I will be sure to let you know."

"Thank you Commander." The old man took a single step back to leave, but Hitsugaya thought of something the captain-commander could do for him "Commander, I have a favor to ask."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The next morning Princess Yukiko arrived at the gate to head back to her home. The series of palanquins lined the walkway, awaiting the random time selected for her to journey home again. The captains lined up along the white walls of the pathway, Hitsugaya among them. The Captain-Commander was not among them originally, but was seen coming closer, with a few of his squad members and Tatsunosuke bound in shackles.

There were murmurs amongst the captains about bringing the criminal to the site. The princess heard the murmurs and revealed her location by pushing aside a curtain on the palanquin to see what all of the murmurs were about. Yukiko saw Tatsunosuke approaching and Toushirou looking on as he approached. She knew she should not leave the palanquin, but she knew it might be the last chance she had to see them both again.

Yukiko stepped out of the palanquin and walked up to meet Yamamoto. The Captain-Commander stepped aside. The princess didn't know what to say. She reached out and put a delicate finger on the shackles that wrapped his wrists. She froze them so they shattered, and she gripped his hands in one last gesture of affection.

The gate began to glow, but not with the welcoming opening glow of a departure, but rather the colder light of an arrival. Royal guards poured in from all directions and a royal herald, clothed in red called out "A message from the king for the most high lady of snow and ice , the 24th daughter and duchess of the Northern Territories." He then bowed and Yukiko took the golden scroll on which her father had written.

She read the royal notice and gasped, holding a hand over her mouth. She handed the scroll back to the herald to read. "Yukiko, let it be known from this day forth you are no longer to be known as the wife of Shigeo. Such a title is therefore stricken from the record to separate our family from the public disgraces of his actions. He has been found guilty of illegally acquiring wealth for personal use from the royal coffers. Such desire for wealth is unthinkable as one who should be primarily concerned with the spiritual well being of his people. 24th daughter is now simply known as Yukiko, the most high lady of snow and ice, the 24th daughter of the Spirit King, Duchess of the Northern Territories, and mother to the heir of the royal house of the Court of Pure Souls and the Source of all Spirits.

Tatsunosuke came forward and kneeled towards the herald. He pulled a scroll out from his sleeve wrapped in a fine vibrant red cloth and gold rollers. "Please submit this request to his highness for his consideration."

The herald recognized the exile and turned his nose up at the man. "I cannot accept requests from commoners or criminals. All such correspondence is beneath his majesty."

Yukiko felt as though her hands were tied. She had just received favor form her father and could not push with her demands. Toshirou saw the dilemma and reluctantly stepped forward, his white cloak fluttering gently on the breeze. He had been recognized by the Spirit King as the heir. Everything was different now and he could not back down. He had to accept this burden and use his status. He took the scroll from his father's hand and walked up to the herald. Though he was not yet a full grown man he knew now he held great power over everyone. The herald kneeled to Toshirou and the boy captain extended the scroll to the herald himself and said "Please submit this to the Spirit King. I request it be taken into consideration." The scroll was a request to court with the intention of marrying the princess Yukiko.

Yukiko smiled broadly and felt the warmth of pride in her heart. The herald could not refuse. Hitsugaya was the Kings heir after all and had just been declared as such. The herald took the request and withdrew.

Yukiko approached Toshirou from behind and gently palced her hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked up at her. He turned to his mother and she said "Toshirou, you will need training that your position here cannot provide."

Toshi looked up at her and said "I know" but he clearly did not have an answer to his dilemma. "I am aware, but I still have responsibility to the Shinigami, and my own squad."

"Yes, of course" she said "I'm aware. I've thought of a solution though. One I think you will improve of. Toushirou, you have learned a great deal here and we are all very proud of your accomplishments,. We would like to see you blossom fully, but we know in our heart of hearts that his is only possible through the royal family's special teaching facilities."

Hitsugaya waited patiently for his mother to finish.

"I would like it if you came home with me" she said.

Nervous looks were darting about amongst the Shinigami. Losing one more captain would be devastating to the ranks. Yukiko's statement was not a demand, but just that, a statement. No one could demand anything from Hitsugaya anymore.

"Mother," he started and there were murmurs among the crowd "I regret that I cannot, not right now. I will continue to learn from my experiences and the senior captains here in the Seireitei, until I reach the limit. They need me right now, and I cannot abandon them."

Yukiko called over to Toshi's father "Tatsu, get off your knee, dear,"

He had been kneeling to the royal family, his own, this entire time. He was still officially an exile and had to show his humility. Tatsu smiled and stood, then embraced his love and greeted her with a shocking public kiss. This embarrassed their son and he turned away, his cheeks burning bright red. "Captain Hitsugaya" he said formally "Perhaps you can visit us, periodically up in court. You not only need to learn how to harness your spirit power, but complicated court etiquette as well."

Toshi grimaced and his mother laughed. "It's not all that bad!"

Toshi nodded and said "This sounds like a fair compromise. I will look forward to visiting you. It was Tatsu's turn to chuckle

"I see your mothers formal nature isn't just a product of her training." He was referring to Toshi's stern and proper nature. "We hope you come to love us as your family, Toshirou."

Toshi could no longer resist, and threw his arms around his father. Years of fear and unknowing melted away as Toshi felt his father there in his arms. Never had he truly felt he belonged anywhere until that moment. Emotion welled up in him sand manifested as tears. "I promise I will."

Tatsu put his hand on his son's head and the other on the young man's back. "Of course you have to come to the wedding, should your grandfather approve."

Yukiko then leaned on Tatsu's arm and also placed her other hand on her son, drawing both of them near her.

Hitsugaya closed his eyes and quietly said "Thank you."

His parents looked at each other and back down at him, eager to share whatever it was that made him thankful. He said "That you're both nice and tall."

Tatsu belted out one last laugh, remembering the years before his own growth spurt, Yukiko covered her smile demurely with her hand. Soon after the gate to the court of pure souls glowed Hitsugaya's parents said farewell. He turned to his fellow captains who all stood unsure of how to now approach him. Toshi saw their dilemma and decided to make the next step. He approached the commander and said "Commander, I first want to apologize for all the trouble my family has cause here – "

"Your family is never an inconvenience" said Yamamoto immediately.

"Thank you, but I must insist. Also, please let me know if there is anything I can do make up for the trouble."

"Nothing at all, as you nor your family is ever an inconvenience" said Yamamoto.

Hitsugaya saw his new challenge and wanted to nip it in the butt before it escalated. He nodded and announced to everyone "From this day forth please keep my newfound status a state secret. I'm sure this will not be the last time I am identified as a target, so for not only my comfort on a day to day basis but for my safety, I ask you keep my lineage and royal ties secret. In order to do so, I need you to continue to treat me as your colleague and not of the royal family."

The captains mostly relaxed, but no one approached. Ukitake was the first to break the tension and walked forward with his familiar congenial smile. "I would like to congratulate you, but I guess that might go against your request ."

"Thank you Ukitake, your well wishes are appreciated." The group relaxed, and did their best to comply to the future Spirit King's wishes.


End file.
